


All I can hear is the thunder

by callmebacktony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebacktony/pseuds/callmebacktony
Summary: Peter experiences a sensory overload in school because of the bad weather.Of course Tony comes to his rescue.





	All I can hear is the thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was stuck on the train because of thunder, guess where I got my i inspiration from xxx

Almost black clouds covered the New York sky, just like yesterday and the day before. It would be an understatement to say that Peter was tired of it all. It was supposed to be the first month of summer for God’s sake, but instead he gets flashbacks from last years dark fall.

Normally it wouldn’t affect his day more than getting soaked on his way to the subway, or on some days the short distance from the school entrance to happy’s black Audi.

Today was Friday, which meant lab day.  
Tony welcomed him to the tower every other weekend to upgrade and work on Peter or his own suit, and some days both. Sometimes when there wasn’t anything to adjust, or when they just didn’t feel like working the evening became a movie marathon instead. Peter didn’t mind at all which thing they ended up doing. Spending time with Mr. Stark always turned out to be the exciting.

Peter sat by his desk in chemistry, half paying attention to the teacher explaining something he had no idea what it was. He really tried his best to keep his mind focused, he really did. But bad weather sometimes comes with thunder. And the combination of a thunderstorm and his super sensors never turned out good.

Everything kept spinning, like the classroom had turned into a big ship with a wild ocean underneath them. 

It wasn’t as bad as it usually is, but Peter knows that sometimes it takes time. The symptoms comes slowly and surprisingly.

“Peter— where is your mind at?”

To his surprise the voice turned out to be MJ’s, sitting next to him as she tried to hide the worry in her eyes. But Peter couldn’t miss it. He didn’t have the chance to.

“Ehm— nowhere. It’s lab day and you know how excited I get,” he tries to keep his voice under control, praying that he doesn’t sound as pathetic as he feels like.

MJ raise her eyebrow slightly but nods a little.

“Well I’m just checking weirdo since you look a little pale, and not nearly as excited as you say you are.”

A small smile takes form on Peters lips.  
Of course lying for her would be impossible what did he even think?

When the clock finally strikes three, everyone around him starts talking with loud voices, practically stomping towards the door. It takes Peter all of his self control he has in his body not to scream out in pain. And he thought his head hurt before, now it is almost impossible not to let it control him.

“You coming Peter?” Ned screams.  
Okay maybe not screams, but to Peter it definitely felt like it.

He manage to cough out a respond.

“I’m good— just need to call Mr. Stark.”

That was not a lie, because apparently Tony has left two voicemails on his phone and tried to call four. If everything didn’t hurt so much his anxiety would go through the roof.

The phone only rings twice before he hears Mr. Stark’s voice echo in the empty classroom.

Peter winced in pain as he held the phone as far away from his ear as possible.

“Hey kid sorry to disturb you in class, but apparently the roads are closed thanks to the bad weather, so Happy is stuck in the worst traffic he’s ever seen according to himself— but let’s face it Happy has always been a drama queen—“

Tiny starts to ramble but the only thing Peter can feel is the tired weight that lies on his chest. What did Tony just say?

“Oh— that’s alright Mr. Stark. I’ll just wait here than,” he whispers, his own voice making him whine in pain.

The other end goes quite for a moment, and even if Peter couldn’t see Mr. Starks worries expression he knew it was there.

“Hey Pete, you okay there?”

He hums a little, too tired to make any real effort to answer. But when Tony doesn’t seem to hear him he makes another try to raise his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Tell Happy to text me when—“ another hiss leaves his chest when the sound of thunder replaces the silence. 

God it hurt so freaking much.

“No you’re not. Please talk to me kid, how are you really feeling?” His voice almost made Peter cry, his gentleness much more calming than he has expected.

The sensory overload had gone from a six to eleven in about ten minutes. He felt fine just moments ago. Okay maybe not Tonys definition of fine, but it was manageable.

“Everything— everything is up to eleven,”

Tony understood. He always understood.  
And the thought of that made Peters heart ache even more than it did before.

“I’m— oh god Tony it hurts,” the tears fall down his cheeks, making everything even more blurry for the teenager.

“It’s okay. Peter I’m coming. It will all be over soon I promise.”

The promise was gentle, and his voice filled with concern. Mostly because he’s been by Peters side long enough to know how much sensory overload sucks and he wished nothing more than to take his pain away.

“I’m in the suit Peter. Can you tell me where you are?”

Peter tried to think, because turning his head is not an option at the moment. God he felt so weak and stupid. He couldn’t even tell his mentor where he was.

“Chem class. Right— right down the hall.”

He could hear Tony’s heartbeat from the phone. God why was everything so much?

“Hold on. I’ll be there in five minutes, just try to block it out until I get there, okay spider baby?”

Tony only called him that to tease him or when he was extremely worried. He knew Peter wanted to prove that he wasn’t as little as everyone saw him, but in this moment there was nothing Peter wanted to hear as much as that nickname.

“Please hurry— I need you.”

About three minutes later the door the the classroom carefully opened, but the sudden sound still made the teenager jump as he clenched to his head with his hands.

Footsteps came closer to where he lied on the floor, panting slightly as he let out a whimper from his parted lips.

He could feel a hand carefully rest in his curls, gently running the fingers through it.

“God is it that bad?” Me. Stark whispered in desperation to not make his kids pain any worse than it already was. All Peter could do was nod a little, but even that little movement made the world spin even more.

Soothing words came from his mentor as he as carefully as he could tried to get Peter to sit up. With all his effort he finally pressed his small and exhausted body against Tony’s chest as he rocked the teenager from side to side very carefully.

“Shh it’s okay. I’m here. We’re gonna get you out of here and straight to bed with some pain meds and a hot towel.

The thought made Peter sob harder against him. The sight making Tony’s heart clench in his chest. God he hated this. He hated it so much.

He lifted up Peters aching body in his arms, as he discretely made his way through the window and out towards the Tower. Towards safety.

The weather was not joke, and the moment they were outside Peter let out an animalistic scream as the thunder echoed in his ears.

Tony tried his best to calm him down, but deep down he had no idea what was going on. Sure the kid had experienced this before, but now when the weather wasn’t on their side he had no idea how long it would take until Peters mind could calm down.

He’s begging the suit that protects them both to go faster, and he thought the moment of panic would finally be over when they landed on the roof to the giant tower, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Just as he lands lightly with the kid in his arms, he notices a red and horrifying fluid dripping down Peter alert ear.

Oh my god. Peters ear is bleeding.

He knows that Peter is hurting— god he knows just by looking at that pale face. But to see physical evidence that your kid is not okay is almost too painful to handle.

“You’re gonna be okay. FRIDAY call MedBay and inform Bruce that we are coming.”

Peter wince at the sudden sound, and Tony swears quietly under his breathe.

He knows it will only takes seconds to reach Bruce, he knows. But still, every second felt like an eternity. Another second of Peter suffering. It wasn’t bearable.

Dr Banner greets Tony the second he walks into the large medical room. When he notice the almost lifeless kid in his arms his smile fades and he hurries up to them.

“He doesn’t look good, how long has he been feeling like this?”

Peter isn’t responding, probably passed out because of the pain. Tony doesn’t know if he should feel relieved that the kid couldn’t feel the pain, or worried about the fact that it’s been so extreme he actually passed out.

He comes to the conclusion that it’s both.

“I don’t— god Bruce I don’t know. He called me fifteen minutes ago. But you know the kid, he probably felt the pain long before he asked for help,” he sighed a little, still holding Peters body in a fast grip as he’s not ready to let him go.

Dr Banner notices but nods towards the white hospital bed. Tony slowly walks towards it, lying him down carefully as he tries not to wake him up.

“You told me you saw blood in his ears? Was it because of the thunder?”

Tony nods, still keeping his eyes on his kid. He looked so small. So helpless and lonely. Tony just wanted to wrap his arms around him.

“Yeah probably. I should’ve done something. It shouldn’t have gone that far—“

Bruce interrupts him before the self blaming went out of hand.

“Hey you did everything you could. Besides this will all be gone with some of Captains painkillers and some sleep. We should run a checkup to see if his ears took on more damage than we thought, but if it all looks fine he will wake up in a much better shape in no time.”

His assuring words made Tonys heart slow down just a little, but the worried expression never left his face.

He just wanted him to wake up, say something funny so Tony could pretend to find it funny. That’s all he wanted. He just wanted him to smile the same smile that made him go all fussy and warm.

 

Bruce checked the kids ears, wiping away the dried blood from his face, humming a little.

“It looks like his eardrums are in worse condition than I hoped for. With his super healing the damage shouldn’t be a problem, but we should keep an eye on it so it doesn’t get infected.”

Tony’s hand found Peter’s, squeezing it gently as he processed the words he didn’t want to think about.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Bruce smiles at him, walking towards them.

“Yeah Tony, Peters gonna be fine. The pain meds are something his body is appreciating right now. He should wake up any time now. Might be a little groggy but nothing more than that.”

Tony lets out a relived sound, letting his eyes focus on Peter again.

“Did you hear that? You’re gonna be okay, it’s all gonna be okay Peter.”

Bruce took that as a sign he should leave them for some privacy. He promised he would check on him as soon as he wakes, and told To y to let him know if something was wrong.

Tony nods, relived that he could give the kid his full attention without feeling embarrassed of his affection.

“T—Mr. Stark?” Peter weak voice whispered suddenly, his groggy eyes slowly opening before shutting them again just as fast.

Tony couldn’t stop grinning as he moved closer to where he lied.

“Hey kid, that’s me. You gave your old man a pretty good scare there.”

Tony tried to sound annoyed, or at least a little bit. But the grin would not disappear from his lips, so instead Peter just grinned at his desperate try.

“Did I? M’ sorry, I— I feel kinda funny,” Peter admits, his gaze still tries his best to focus on his mentors face in front of him.

“Yeah that’s unfortunately part of the package. Pain meds aren’t just fun.”

Peter nods again, and the movement makes the teenager gasp a little.

“Hey, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he says with a proud tone in his words.

That was the best thing Tony has heard in a long time.

“That’s good—so good Petey.”

It takes a lot of self control not to hug the life out of Peter, relieve finally washing over his tired body.

“M’ kinda tired Mr. Tony.”

Tony cannot help himself but to laugh at the new nickname. God he was really out of it.

“Yeah that’s understandable. Maybe some rest would do good for you.”

Without thinking Peter reaches for his mentor with open arms, gesturing for him to sit next to him on the almost too small bed.

He gets the hint, carefully putting his arm around Peter shoulders as he sits down next to him. The teenager puts on a happy expression as he snuggles closer to the man, his fingers clenching to his t shirt as a form of support.

“I love you Tony. Mr” he says under his breath as his eyes shut shortly after that.

“I love you too kiddo,” he smiles, running his fingers through his hair knowing Peter falls asleep when he does that in no time. God if Peter wasn’t lying in a hospital bed everything would be perfect.

Everything would be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I want tony back so badly and I want him back now


End file.
